


Anymore

by yukiscorpio



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: When this is over, it will all be over.





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the anime ending.
> 
> Originally published on LJ on 1 August 2005. The prompt was "Be indomitable, o my heart".

When it is over, it will be over. Each line of this I paint, the first time I ever allow myself to paint in over five years, I paint with care, but also with urgency, the red dripping from my wrist endlessly to form the seal I will need. That man is distracted, for once golden eyes not set on me but his other half, so that I can work in peace. I squeeze the wrist with my other hand to open the gash wider.

I know what he is going to say, if he finds me. But I don't believe in friendship or future, I believe in this curse in my blood and this curse only. He will say that I am running away, but I am not weary from battle; I take the best option that is available to me. He won't understand. I am not backing from the problem but walking into the centre of it.

The seal is complete. I feel myself being lifted. In the back of my mind I hear his voice - _but there's got to be a way, but you can't give up like this, but..._

And I yell back, _but I don't know what else I can do!_

There is no time for buts anymore. There is no place for me anymore.

There will not be me anymore.

When this is over, it will all be over.


End file.
